


letting go

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Communication, Curtain Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: “I am not making a decision that has a direct impact on our future life with rock-paper-scissors!”





	letting go

They’ve been at it for hours by now surely. Dan is sweaty and thirsty, and he's beginning to feel the strain in his lower back.

“You can say whatever you want, you're not getting that counter top.” He’s been listening to Phil make essentially the same argument for at least the past half hour, but he doesn't care. He won't win this one.

“What do you mean I can say whatever I want,” Phil sounds honestly offended now. “It's as much my counter as it is yours.” His quiff is beginning to droop slightly and Dan almost reaches out to fix it, but he doesn't want to be accused of using unsavory methods to get his way.

He sighs explosively instead and rolls his eyes as he shifts his weight to the other leg. “Ooh, is it now, Mr. “It's Just a Hard Surface Why Are You Even Still On About This?””

Phil gapes. “I never-”

“This. morning!” He taps him in the middle of the chest triumphantly.

“I was!” Phil's eyes flick to the very nice sales assistant next to them. “I was - thinking about other things at the time,” he says through gritted teeth.

The very nice sales assistant, whose name is Amanda, and whose enthusiasm has been slowly flagging over the past 45 minutes, coughs and says, “If I may… These two composites really are… quite… similar…” It's as if she's realizing her mistake even as the words leave her mouth, but she's powerless to stop them now.

“Yeah! You hear that?” Phil says. “Quite similar. So really it makes no difference if we get the sparkly one that _I_ like!” He makes his puppy eyes and Dan almost gnashes his teeth in frustration.

“It's going to look like a disco ball underneath the high gloss cupboards! Why can't you see that the matte black is just so much more aesthetically…”

“Things that aren't matte black can be aesthetic! If it were up to you the entire house would just be various shades of black and chrome.” He’s pouting now, and Dan knows they aren’t going to be making any more headway today.

He smiles his most polite adult smile. “Amanda. Thank you _so_ much for answering all our questions. I think we’ll just take a moment to ourselves.”

Amanda smiles in undisguised relief. “Of course! If there's anything else at all you need, I’ll be available. Don’t hesitate to call me over!” She practically sprints away from them.

He turns back to Phil who has acquired an unholy glint to his eye. “Rock-paper-scissors.”

“What!?” Dan almost shouts but catches himself at the last minute. “I am not making a decision that has a direct impact on our future life with rock-paper-scissors!” he spits.

“Come on. You know I’m not going to let this go.” Phil smirks at him, holding his fist out.

Dan glares at him. “You’re a snek. And I'm not doing it.” He sighs and looks around. “Maybe we need to start from the top.”

Phil sighs in return. “But we were so close,” he whimpers.

“I know. But let's put a moratorium on the counters for now.”

“Great. It can go join the moratorium on the sofa, the glass for the shower stall, and the entranceway flooring.”

Phil is looking honestly dejected, and Dan understands. He started out this excursion feeling so certain that they would make this decision today. They’d had it narrowed down to only a handful of options; he just never suspected Phil had gone and fallen in love with the most garish and unsuitable one. He takes a deep calming breath. 

“I realize I need to let go sometimes,” he says slowly and quietly, and Phil looks at him in slight surprise but instantly responds to his change of tone. “But I’ll need a bit of time to work on that.” The words feel uncomfortable even as he's saying them. He doesn't want to let go of what was clearly the right choice. (He can almost see the smug smile of satisfaction in his therapist’s face, and he hates it.) But he looks into Phil's eyes and says, “So will you please distract me from this crushing stalemate by taking me to lunch?”

Phil smiles at him, his eyes soft and crinkly. “Yeah, Dan. Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Like/reblog on tumblr.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/184528682590) Or just come say hi :)


End file.
